HaruHaru
by lunarcharmx
Summary: Contestshipping, Follow Haruka's high school life as she makes friends and experiences: love, heartbreak, pain and joy. All the names are the Japanese names, so if you don't know who someone is, you're going to have to look them up ; most will be characters from the game/anime/manga but i might add original minor characters. R
1. Chapter 1: Haruka

Haru Haru

Chapter 1 Haruka

Haruka ran down the stairs of her front porch and past the gate to meet up with the blue haired girl who stood impatiently.

"Haruka! This is our first day!" the girl said with a frown, her blue eyes questioning the girl.

"Sorry Hikari, I sort of over slept." Haruka responded with a goofy smile. Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You never change Haruka." She said as she led her friend down the road by the hand. "Come on, if we wana make it on time, we have to catch the train at least." The two girls ran towards the train platform just in time to make into the packed cart. The morning commute consisted of both students and adults all heading off to start their day in the redundant routine they had become accustomed to.

"Can you imagine it, soon we will be regulars on this train, like everyone else, heading off to school to start our days." Hikari said with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

"Um sure, Hikari." Haruka said with a strange look.

Soon the girls reached their destination and got off the train, and began walking. It wasn't a great distance, but the school was a walk from the train station.

"Let's see, ah, this should be our classroom." Hikari said as she stopped in front of one of the classrooms, with Haruka bumping into her from behind.

"Sorry, I was so absorbed with everything that I didn't notice." Haruka apologized.

"No worries, lets go in." Hikari said as she and her friend walked into their classroom.

The classroom was a normal sized room with desks and seats for about twenty five students, a teacher's desk at the corner by the window and a podium in the center of the classroom for the teacher. Haruka and Hikari sat down in one of the seats and began to converse with themselves.

"I'm so glad we're in the same class." Haruka commented noting all the new faces around her.

"Well ya, we were after all the only ones from our middle school that I know of that decided to come here." Hikari responded.

"Really, I feel like I heard someone else say they wanted to come here, but I forgot who." Haruka said as she wondered.

"Well-" Hikari began before she stopped herself noticing that all the murmuring had stopped, making her voice sound a lot louder. The two girls looked at each other and then around the room to see what was happening. They soon took notice of the figures at the entrance by the door.

"Oh, wow, it's Shu." "Yea, I can't believe we are so lucky enough to be in the same class as him." "This is like a dream come true."

Hikari and Haruka heard some of the whispering from the girls. The person of topic was a young boy with emerald eyes and green locks that matched. His face was handsome with a mix of soft and sharp features that complimented one another.

"Shu! Over here!" came a voice in all the stillness. Everyone turned to stare at the person who had spoken just then. The green haired boy walked over to a boy with straight brown hair the framed his face and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Ryu." He said to the brunette boy. Behind Shu came a girl with salmon colored hair that was tied up into two pigtails held together by purple bows and came down in one tight curl. The girl had a pale complexion and sharp red eyes.

"Hey Urara," the brown haired boy addressed the girl with a soft smile.

"Hi Ryu." She replied. Everyone in the class was still silent, merely watching as the three people conversed with one another, regarding them as people way beyond ordinary. It seemed as if the girl had taken noticed because her brows furrowed together and she turned to address the class.

"It's quite rude to blatantly eavesdrop on other people's conversations and to stare at them." She said in a dignified manner as if to keep herself separate from all others in the room. The students looked down embarrassed before they awkwardly restarted their previous conversations, slyly peeking a look over at the three people every now and then. Satisfied with the result, the girl turned back to her two companions.

"Wow, " Hikari commented as she turned back to look at Haruka.

"Yea, pretty intense for the first day." Haruka responded while still staring at the green haired boy. For some reason it was hard to look away from him, he had completely captured her attention. Was it because he was so good looking or because of the air around him and the way he carried himself, perhaps it was all of it.

"So that's the famous Shu I've heard about." Hikari noted seeing her friends stare.

"I've never heard of him." Haruka said finally forcing her stare away from the boy.

"Ya, well knowing you Haruka, I'm not too surprised. You never are interested in much unless it has to do with food." Hikari said with a sigh. Haruka gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "Well any way, they say that not only is he good looking, but also he's really smart and athletic, as well as filthy rich. They say he's a business prodigy at such a young age and even handles some of the business aspects of his fathers company for him from time to time." Hikari said recalling the information she had on the green haired boy.

"Wow, that's amazing that a fifteen year old boy has so much accomplishments." Haruka said, more in awe with the boy.

"Yea, well it's not just him, the kid with the brown hair, he's one of the top kendo fighters in the country. He is the youngest regional champ and has been holding the title since he was thirteen." Hikari continued, as Haruka sat, listening in amazement.

"And the girl? She's very pretty." Haruka commented.

"Yea, well that's what you would expect from a top European model." Hikari said.

"What? REALLY? She doesn't look foreign though." Haruka said in disbelief.

"Well she isn't, she just debuted in the European industry since she had grown up there for most of her life. I mean she has been modeling since the age of ten, and recently came back here."

"Wow, so what are such extraordinary people like that doing here, I mean this is a good school and all, but it's not so amazing as to have such talented people here." Haruka said glancing at the group with a new found awe.

Hikari shrugged, "Beats me, but there's also another member to the group, I think his name is Shinji, he too is apparently some sort of business genius. Not much is known about him, they say he's pretty quiet and keeps to himself." Hikari finished.

"Wow, you sure know a lot." Haruka said

"Well, duh, unlike you gossip is my business, I take pride in gathering all this intel." Hikari boasted as Haruka smiled at her. The conversations all soon stopped as a woman with straight long black hair that reached her knees walked into the room carry stacks of books and folders. She placed them on her desk and adjusted her glasses before peering at the students with her deep purple eyes. She had side bangs which was clipped off to the side with a purple flower hair pin and wore a light pink dress.

"Hello everyone, my name is Makomo sensei, and I will be your teacher for this year." She said with a sweet smile. She then proceeded to place the students in assigned seats that she had previously chosen. Shu had gotten the last seat in the first row, right next to the window and Hikari right in front of him. Haruka was placed in the last seat in the second row, making her right next to Shu with Ryu in front of her and Urara in the third row next to Ryu. The day went by pretty fast, starting with introductions and then going into review of previous materials. Haruka had noticed that whenever she glanced over at Shu he would simply be staring out the window, seeming bored. Before they realized it, the day was over and Haruka and Hikari were headed home.

"Oh wait, I wanna stop by the soccer field before we go." Haruka commented as she walked toward the back of the school, Hikari looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" she asked as she followed behind.

"Well I figured we might as well say hi to Satoshi before we go." Haruka said as they continued. Satoshi was Haruka's neighbor and childhood friend, he was two years older than the girls and in his last year of high school.

"They have soccer practice today? It's only the first day." Hikari noted.

"Yea, but they've been practicing since the summer, for the members that have already been on the team. And besides, he's captain now." Haruka commented.

"When did that happen, I thought Shigeru was the captain and him the co captain." Hikari said wanting to know more.

"Yea, well Shigeru left, went to America to study, and left the team to Satoshi." Haruka said, "I think Satoshi was a bit heartbroken for a while, he had always competed with Shigeru since they were little, but he knew that Shigeru lost his passion for soccer and found something he really liked and went to pursue it so it was easier to accept." Haruka finished explaining.

"Hmm? What did Shigeru pursue?" Hikari questioned.

"Oh I'm not too sure, something academic, research or something." Haruka said unsure as they reached the soccer field. When they spotted Satoshi they waved, and noticing the two girls, Satoshi blew the whistle to let the team rest as he went over to the girls. Satoshi was a tall boy with a lean built and messy black hair and obsidian eyes, his skin was tanned from all the time outside practicing in the son.

"Hey you two, how was first day?" Satoshi asked as he approached the girls.

"Hey Satoshi," Hikari greeted.

"Hey Hikari,"

"Oh first day started off a bit intense, right Hikari?" Haruka said thinking back on the commotion with Shu.

"Yea, this kid named Shu is in our class and he's really popular." Hikari said explaining.

"Shu, eh? The rich kid? I've heard of him, the captain from the basketball team wanted to recruit him really badly." Satoshi said.

"Wow, he must be really good if they're pursuing him." Hikari commented. Satoshi shrugged.

"Probably," he said. The three conversed some more before Satoshi went back to practice and the girls headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble's name is Harley!

Haru Haru

Chapter 2 Trouble's name is Harley

The first week of school went by without much problems, Haruka and Hikari got along with some of the girls in class well and Shu and his friends were popular, not just within the class, but also within the entire school. So much so that even older girls would drop by the classroom to try and talk to him. He for his part was very nonchalant about it all, but also very polite to everyone. Haruka's awe of him soon shattered with the little interactions she had with him day to day. They weren't much, but enough to leave Haruka with a sour taste for the green haired boy. While he was polite, albeit a bit distant, with everyone else, whenever Haruka tried to converse with him he would simply flick his hair and ignore her, acting superior. Haruka soon managed to just ignore him and go about her day without having to interact with him. Shu proved rumors to be true whenever he was asked a question, he would always seem to know the answer, despite always looking out the window and never really paying any attention.

Aside from the few girls that did talk to Haruka and Hikari every now and then, it seemed as if Haruka had made enemies with the majority of the girls in the class, who were jealous of the seat that she had gotten, being so close to Shu. They also took cue from Urara, whom they seemed to flock around for the most part, who for, reasons unknown to Haruka, did not particularly like the brunette girl.

The second week of school was a hectic one, clubs and sports teams had set up booths outside the school and even in the halls to try and recruit all the new freshman. Haruka and Hikari were amazed and went around trying to see which one they would want to be in.

"Oh hey there!" came an enthusiastic voice calling out Haruka and Hikari, the girls turned around, they were outside in front of the school looking through the different booths. They spotted a girl with light blue eyes and brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, with side swept bangs and strands of hair coming down from each side of her face. Haruka and Hikari looked at each other and then back to the girl.

"Yea, you two, come over here!" the girl said waving them to come forward.

Haruka and Hikari approached the girl and the booth that she was running.

"Hey there, the name's Toko! How would you girls like to join the cheerleading squad?" the girl said with a glow.

"Cheerleading?" Haruka questioned.

"Yup, and not the traditional cheering squad, they're over there, we're the cheerleading squad, you know the more western style." Toko explained.

"Oh wow, you mean the type wear you get to wear cute outfits and use pom poms and do cute routines, and you fall in love with the captain of the sports team, that kind?" Hikari said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Um…well…I don't know about the falling in love stuff, but I assure you cheerleading is more than just wearing cute outfits and doing cute routines," Toko began.

"Yea, but that's everyone's favorite part!" chimed in a voice. The three girls turned to face the newcomer.

"Yes Marina, it's a favorite part." Toko yielded. Marina was a girl with aqua colored hair tied in a strange way, two low pig tails that came up at the end.

"Hiya, the name's Marina, I'm the co-captain of the cheerleading team." The girl introduced herself, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, I'm Hikari and this is my friend Haruka." Hikari greeted as she introduced herself and Haruka.

"Nice to meet you," Marina said before she turned around as called out, "Oh captain, why don't you come out here and meet some potential recruits!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Came the response and soon a girl with straight brown hair that came down to her bust with short lairs at the top and front bangs came by holding a cardboard box.

"Hello there, I'm Leaf, I'm the captain of the cheerleading team" the girl introduced herself as she set the box down.

"Oh, what's this captian?" Toko said as she went over to examine the contents of the box.

"Take one out and hang it up so others can see it, it's our new outfits." Leaf said proudly as Toko obeyed.

The outfit consisted of a burgundy crop top with a V-neck and silver borders and a pleated burgundy skirt with silver bands going across it at the bottom. On the center of the top was a pink cherry blossom, the sigma of the school.

"Oh wow, those are really cute!" Hikari commented as she looked at the outfit. Leaf smiled.

"Glad you think so, so do you girls wana sign up?" Leaf asked as she handed them a clipboard with a sign up sheet.

"Well, I don't know much about cheerleading" Haruka said, uncertain of herself.

"Oh don't worry about that. See the way it works is, first you we do about a week of practicing with everyone who wants to try out and then the next week we hold auditions." Marina began explaining, "Basically, we'll teach you and then we test to see how much you understood, and the best will be chosen." She finished.

"And the others?" Haruka questioned.

"Well, we can't have everyone who signs up become a cheerleader. It's unfortunate, but we can only take the best. Besides they are welcomed to try out the following year after practicing some more." Leaf explained.

"Come on Haruka, me and you can practice together, and we'll definitely make it!" Hikari encouraged the brunette, and finally giving in the two girls signed up. They chatted with the girls of the cheerleading club some more before moving on, there was still so much to see.

"Oh and f.y.i. if someone comes to recruit you for the cheer squad, just say no and get away as quickly as possible." Marina whispered to the girls before they left.

"Why?" Haruka asked curious.

"See the current captain of the cheer squad wanted to try out for cheerleading, and although cheerleading has both guys and girls, we just didn't have enough guys interested to let one guy in, besides, he wasn't very good. So he got mad and went over to the cheer squad and eventually became the captain. They all hate us because he hates us, they see us as their rivals, so just watch out for them. Even though you're not officially a cheerleader yet, they're not gonna like that you signed up and will probably try to recruit you." Marina warned before the girls left.

"Wow, sounds kinda intense." Hikari noted as Haruka nodded in agreement.

As the girls started walking, Hikari looked down at her wrist to check the time, "Oh no!" she said.

"What's the matter?" Haruka asked as she turned to the blue haired girl.

"I left my watch back at the cheerleading booth. Toko wanted to see it and I took it off for a bit. Stay right here, I'll be back." Hikari said as she ran back to the booth while Haruka stood there waiting for her friend.

Haruka looked around while she waited, still taking in all the different booths.

"Oh hello there!" came a rather oddly high pitched voice, Haruka turned around and jumped back startled. "Oh sorry darling, didn't mean to scare you like that." Continued the strange voice, it belonged to a tall boy with wavy purple hair that reached his holders and bright blue eyes.

"The name's Harley darling, and what might yours be?" he said as he extended a hand out.

"Um…I'm Haruka," Haruka replied taking his hand cautiously.

"It's a pleasure." Harley said as he shook the girls hand vigorously before letting go.

"I saw you standing here and thought to myself, wow you would be perfect for the cheer squad!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. " So whatya say darling, sign up?" he said as he practically shoved the signup sheet into Haruka's face.

"Oh no thank you, I've already signed up for the cheerleading te-" Haruka stopped herself remembering Marina's warning but it was too late.

"The cheerleading team? Why would you join those prisses? The cheer squad is so much better!" the boy shouted, getting angry.

"Um, I'm sorry, I…" Haruka stumbled, unsure what to say.

"Oh don't worry about it darling," Harley said as he calmed himself and put on a sweet face, "Those bullies probably forced a sweet girl like yourself to join them. You probably were trying to find the cheer squad and those vixens tricked you into joining them." Harley said as he got angry thinking about the cheerleading team.

"Um…" Haruka responded, unsure what to do.

"Haruka!" Hikari called out just in time , much to Haruka's relief.

"Sorry, I gotta go!" Haruka said as she dashed to Hikari's side and away from Harley before he could stop her.

"Let's get out of here Hikari, that weird guy is from the cheer squad." Harkua whispered to Hikari as she tried to tug her away

"He looks creepy." Hikari commented before they left.

"Yea, it's not just his looks." Haruka said as she shuddered and the two girls left.

"Weird? Creepy?" Harley muttered to himself. "I'll show that little twerpette who's she's messing with, Haruka, you watch you're back. I'm going to make your high school existence miserable!" Harley said sharply before walking away, swaying his hips as he did.


	3. Chapter 3: When Life gives You lemons

HaruHaru

Chapter 3: When life gives you lemons

"Hey Haruka, you okay?" came the concerned question from the blue haired girl. Haruka looked up at her friend, she had her blue hair left down as always, gathering the top portion of her hair into a semi ponytail at the back and two clips at the sides of her face to push the hairs back with short blunt bangs.

"Yea, I'm fine," Haruka said with a weak smile. Hikari grimaced, the brunette was never good at lying, one of the things that made her so likeable was her innocent ways.

"Haruka, you know I can tell when you're lying." Hikari said with a stern look.

Haruka simply shook her head, "Oh it's nothing, I'm just worried about the cheerleading thing is all," Haruka said.

Hikari brought her eyebrows together, she knew that wasn't it but didn't press her friend, eventually she would tell her, Haruka always told Hikari everything. They had been best friends since first grade when Haruka stood up for Hikari when the boys in the class had been bulling her. She thought back to that moment, Hikari had just moved to Touka City and didn't really know anyone there. Hikari had been a bit chubby when she was young and the boys started teasing her for it, that's when Haruka came in. No one else had defended her except Haruka who made the boys stop and even invited Hikari over to her house to play. From then on, Haruka and Hikari had become inseparable, Hikari had learned that Haruka was a very sweet and innocent sort of girl who wasn't able to hide her feelings easily.

"Okay, well I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the restroom for a bit." Hikari said as she stood up and Haruka smiled and nodded. As Hikari was about to enter the restroom she heard voices that sounded quite familiar and the topic of discussion had peaked her interest, so she stood back and listened.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw those letters?" came the first voice.

"Hahaha…ya, it was so priceless." Responded the second.

"Now girls, let's not gloat too much like some sort of trashy villain from a drama." Came a third voice.

Hikari wondered what they were talking about, she recognized the girls as being girls from her class and the last voice she knew was definitely Urara's.

"Well she totally deserved it," the first voice again.

"Yea, I mean she probably thinks she's so cool just because she got lucky enough to sit next to Shu." The second voice said with annoyance.

"I've even seen her stare at him from time to time and try to talk to him." Continued the first voice.

"Well the little mouse needs to know her place, she isn't good enough for Shu, and she needs to learn to keep her distance." Urara said in a voice of superiority.

"Ugh, that Haruka, I cant stand her." Came the second voice

"Yea, well if she doesn't learn her lesson, it's only going to get worse for her!" came the strong words of the first girl.

Hikari listened to the three girls, her anger rising and before she could stop herself, she confronted the girls.

"You three have a lot of nerve!" Hikari said as she pointed a finger at the group who turned to look at her.

"Oh, it's the little mouse's friend" came the first girl.

"It's rude to point, at least have some manners." Urara said not looking in Hikari's direction, but continuing to prim herself in front of the mirror.

"Manners? You're one to talk! Leaving nasty comments and bullying another person, I don't think that's very polite!" Hikari said with indignation. Urara didn't seem fazed at all by the girls comments.

"Come on girls, I'm done here, lets go." Urara said as she began walking out.

"What? Don't think I'm done with you!" Hikari said trying to stop the girl.

"Oh I think we're done here, I mean what exactly are you going to do? My father has donated a vast sum to this school, and not only that I'm a reclaimed model who is loved by everyone. You don't stand a chance against me." Urara said as she walked away from the blue haired girl.

Some time later Hikari walked into the class, they were still on lunch break.

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Haruka asked as she saw her friends face red.

"Haruka, I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me about the bullying?" Hikari asked with anger. Haruka frowned and looked down.

"It's nothing I cant handle, besides, I'm just supposed to stay away from Shu and I'll be fine." Haruka said looking up at her friend.

"But this isn't fair!" Hikari said still angry.

"It's fine Hikari, I'll be fine." Haruka said trying to reassure her friend.

"You remember how we became friends? How you protected me? Well I wanted to be able to do that for you. But I can't because they have power, wealth and fame on their side." Hikari said as tears started welling up.

"Hikari, if you remember that, you should realize that I can protect myself. I'm not one to let people bully me. But its easier to just ignore Shu than to take them on, so I decided to not have much to do with him." Haruka said comforting her friend. Hikari took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Fine, but no more hiding things from me." Hikari said looking into the brunettes eyes.

Haruka smiled, "Promise." Soon lunch break was over and the class returned. Haruka glanced over at Urara who had a wicked smile on her face, but ignored it. She wasn't going to let Urara get to her, and besides from how Shu always seemed to treat her, she was happy to stay away from him, as much as possible.

With school over and the day coming to an end Hikari and Haruka went home. The second week of school went by without too much problems, Haruka still would get angry glares from girls for being able to sit next to Shu, but other than not much happened.

"Well it looks like our little warning worked on the little mouse." Said the second girl with a triumphant attitude.

"Yea, now hopefully other girls who try to get near our beloved Shu will be just as easy." Chimed in the first girl.

"Still let's keep an eye on Haruka, she might come to realize that she can't possibly go without trying to get Shu's attention with him being so close. You know how pathetic girls like her can get." Urara said as the three walked over to Ryu and Shu.

"Hmm….now that's very interesting. Seems our little cheerleader isn't very well liked. Well who can blame them, the little twerpette is so annoying. Well little Haruka, seems I've found the perfect opportunity." Came the devilish voice of a tall figure as he tapped his fingers together with malice in his eyes.

The next day Haruka and Hikari came to school bright and early. Haruka was in a good mood she had gotten up early today, which is quite rare for her and had been able to take care of everything before leaving the house. Usually Haruka would need Hikari to help fix her hair and make sure her uniform was on correctly while they were on the train, but not today. Today Haruka had her hair tied up in two pigtails at the top of her head, held together by pink bows done before she left her house. Her maroon blazer with the school's insignia had no wrinkles, the bow around her neck was tied nicely, her white button down had all the buttons buttoned correctly and her plaid burgundy skirt with silver lines was all perfect.

"Today is going to be a good day." Haruka said beaming as she walked over to her seat. "I can feel it."

Hikari smiled at her friend, Haruka was usually always in a good mood, but for some reason she was in a particularly good mood today.

"Did you get the email?" Hikari asked as they arrived to their seats.

"Yup, cheerleading starts next week." Haruka said with a smile.

"I'm so excited, cannot wait for it." Hikari said as she turned around in her to face Haruka.

"Okay everyone, let's settle down." Came the sweet voice of their teacher, Makomo sensei. Makomo sensei began discussing something with the class. "Well class, I don't know how many of you know this, but our school prides itself on its student council. It's actually very large student council because each year is represented and each class within that year is also represented. As such we have to choose two representatives from our class to send to the student council, as well, representatives. One boy and one girl is the quota, any volunteers or maybe even any suggestions?" Makomo sensei said as she looked around the classroom. No one said anything.

Makomo sensei sighed and continued, "Well we need to submit two names in by lunch time." She finished.

"What about Shu?" Ryu suggested, to which Shu shot him a glare and Ryu smiled. Soon the class was abuzz, it seemed everyone liked the idea.

"I'll volunteer for the girl position" came a girl, but soon others joined wanting to be the girl representatives. Becoming a representative with Shu would be endless opportunities to be with him. Urara cleared her throat loudly enough to get the girls to stop.

"I nominate Urara," chimed in one of the girls that usually hung out with Urara.

"Me too, I think Urara would be perfect!" came the second girl.

"No way!" came the indignant complaint. The other girls rallied up behind her, they were not about to allow Urara in if they had a chance, no matter how much they feared and respected her. Urara's face grew dark, she was mad that her plan did not work.

Makomo sensei sighed again, "Alright, alright, now does anyone have a problem with Shu being the male representative?" she asked the class, no one spoke up, the pressure from the girls kept any boys who had objections to themselves.

"Okay, so now we need to decide on a girl, I guess after lunch we can discuss this more, so think within yourself for who would be a good candidate. Until then lets focus on the lessons." And with that Makomo sensei closed the subject and got her class in order.

During lunch time Haruka and Hikari sat next to each other and ate in the classroom as they had been doing. Haruka noticed from the corner of her eye that Shu and his little crew had left the classroom, they had been doing this since the second day of class. The first day, everyone wanted to sit next to them and Shu seemed very annoyed so starting the next day they would always eat somewhere else. The class was annoyed that they separated themselves like that, but their admiration and adoration for the group made them get over it pretty quickly.

"This whole student council think is a pain." Hikari said sighing. Haruka nodded as she ate.

"Yea, well I know I'm not going to volunteer for the position." Haruka said laughing to which Hikari joined and agreed.

"Right, me neither, seems like they're asking for trouble." Hikari commented.

"I don't get what's so great about him, I mean he's cute, rich and smart but other than that…he's got the personality of a cardboard box." Haruka said as she looked over at the empty seat next to her.

Hikari laughed, "So you think he's cute?" she teased to which Haruka blushed slightly.

"Well come on, don't you?" Haruka retored. Hikari smiled.

"Yea, he is, but he's not really my type. Seems like a cocky kinda guy." Hikari noted.

"Yea, your type is the broody, quiet type, huh?" Haruka said, the girls laughed and talked some more before finishing their food.

Once class was over Makomo sensei addressed the subject of who was going to be the girl representative. However the girls were still indecisive, even if some of the girls got their friends to back them up it was still no good, there were just too many candidates.

"Yohooo" came the sing song voice by the door, the class diverted their attention to the person at the entryway.

"Um yes?" Makomo sensei asked curiously, a tall by wearing the burgundy blazer, a white button downed shirt, a burgundy skinny tie and black slacks stood by the door, his wavy purple hair coming down to his shoulders.

"Ew…it's that guy from before." Haruka mumbled as she shuttered, unbeknownst to her, Shu had heard her and saw her reaction, and focused his attention on this intruder.

"Hello sensei, the name's Harley, I'm here from the student council. I'm here to pick up the representatives of this class. Haruka and Shu." Harley said with a big smile.

"Um, yes we had decided on Shu, but not Haruka, actually we hadn't decided on the girl yet." Makomo sensei said adjusting her glasses.

"What, no, that's not possible I was told that your representatives would be Haruka and Shu," to which he turned to the class and spotted Haruka who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Yohoo Haruka darling," Harley said with a wink in her direction, all the girls turned to glare at her, they had thought that she used her friend in the council to get herself as the representative. Hikari turned to her friend, but Haruka was too shocked to look at Hikari.

"Well that's odd, but I suppose that does make it easier, we were having a hard time deciding." Makomo sensei replied.

"Wait sensei, that's not fair, there are plenty of girls who wanted that spot." Urara said, not wanting Haruka to steal the spot, and soon the other girls rallied up behind her.

"Well, it's true but there was no decision that was unanimous, and I don't know how he got word that it was Haruka but this makes the job easier so it is decided, end of that. Haruka, Shu you can go ahead." Makomo sensei said addressing the two. Haruka sat frozen, unsure of what happened. Shu seeing this grabbed the girls hand and walked out of the classroom, earning her more the other girls' wrath.


	4. Chapter 4: Is this Love or War?

**Authors Note: Sorry, I meant to put this in the last chapter but I got so excited about finishing it that I totally forgot xD. As for the character Ryu his English name is Rafe if I'm not mistaken. He was in Destiny Deoxys, the kid with brown hair and had two twin sisters, he also had a Blaziken. I hope that cleared it up for you guys, I realize he is a bit of a minor character but I added him because he was from La Rousse like Drew. And a big heartfelt thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate your feedback, sorry the progress with May and Drew are taking so long, I just really want to develop this story and have lots of different things within it, although it is mainly a contestshipping I also want to develop some of the other characters a bit too, so I hope you guys stay with me for this. **

HaruHaru

Chapter 4: All is fair in love and War, but is this either?

Haruka stood there dazed, unsure what had just happened.

"Oh my, aren't you two love birds all lovey-dovey!" Harley squealed as the trio got outside. Shu shot him a glare before returning his attention to the brunette, and sighed.

"Do you wanna snap out of it? I mean we will be working together so you can't go losing your head every time you're near my presence like this." Shu said as he flicked his hair. Haruka brought her head up and glared at the green haired boy.

"Listen mister, you may think that everyone is tripping over themselves for you, but I've got a newsflash, I was happy staying as far away from you as possible. I have to go in there and explain this mistake and get someone else to take this position, no way am I going to be stuck doing this with you." Haruka snarled as she tried to go back into the classroom, only to obstructed by Harley placing himself in her way and Shu grabbing her hand. Haruka glared at the purple haired boy and then turned back around to the green haired one who released his hold on her.

"Look, Makomo sensei already explained it to the other girls, there was no way anyone was going to come to an agreement, this whole situation worked out best for Makomo sensei in that someone was finally chosen as the girl representative. Besides, no matter how much you deny it, you like me, every girl does, I've even notice you staring at me in class." Shu said the last part with a smirk. Haruka blushed slightly.

"I…I wasn't staring at you…I…I was looking out the window!" Haruka said slightly stuttering.

"If you two love birds are done, can we please get going, I have other class representatives to gather up." Harley said as he walked away from the two. Haruka sighed and unwillingly she followed Harley, with Shu walking beside her.

"Who is that guy anyway? A friend of yours, using him to try and get this oh so coveted spot?" Shu said with a cocked eyebrow and what seemed like a mischievous look in his sparkling green eyes. Haruka shuttered.

"No way, if I was going to ask for a favor it would be that I _didn't_ get chosen for this 'oh so coveted' spot" Haruka said raising her hands to form air quotes, "Besides I've met him like once. He wanted me to join the cheer squad but I already signed up for cheerleading. And he got all creepy and weird and tried to force me to join cheer squad instead." Haruka continued explaining, the two were talking in hushed voices as Harley went around to the other classes and gathered all the first year representatives, there were only four class for the first year so the entire group consisted of eight students including Haruka and Shu.

Shu glanced at the tall figure leading them, he got a weird feeling from the guy, and it was clear Haruka did as well. Behind him and Haruka they heard the excited whispers of the girls from the other classes, being grateful for having gotten on the student council because Shu was there. Haruka sighed, it looked as if her life was going to get more difficult, and fast.

"Oh wow…" Haruka whispered in awe as the students gathered into the room for the student council. It was a large room, for it had to be to fit everyone in there, the space of two, maybe even three rooms together.

"Welcome to the student council. First years please have a seat, thank you Harley for gathering them up." Haruka recognized the speaker, it was Leaf, the captain of the cheerleading team.

"Why of course darling, you are the head honcho." Harley said, his voice slightly venomous. Leaf kept her composure, looking around at the new students and resting her eyes on Haruka and smiling.

"Hello first years, my name is Leaf, and I am the student council president. Now I am overall president of the student council but within each year there is also a leader and a sub leader, otherwise there is just too many people to have to deal with directly for just myself and the vice president, Harley." Leaf finished. Haruka's eyes widened at the comment that Harley was the vice president.

"Now darlings as it is your first time here you do not yet have a leader and sub leader, as such you will be reporting to me directly. After a couple of weeks we will see how all of you kiddies have been doing with your positions and the best two candidates will be chosen as the leader and the sub leader for the first years." Harley continued explaining.

"That's right, now the leader and sub leader do not have to be from the same class, and it does not have to be one boy and one girl, they will be chosen on their commitment and hard work. Remember that this will not be an easy job as you will, if chosen, have to handle a lot of events for the first years. Making the first years high school experience remarkable will be in your hands." Leaf added. After Leaf and Harley had explained everything the next thing was introductions, everyone went around introducing themselves and their classes.

Haruka sighed, there were so many names to remember and what they jobs were, Makomo sensei wasn't kidding, this was a huge student council, but they also were famous for the amount activities planned out for the students, that's one of the reasons Haruka and Hikari had chosen this school. Although it was a bit farther away from them than the other schools, this school was supposed to really give students an unforgettable high school life.

"Haruka, is that you?" Haruka turned around to who was calling her. It had been break time and the student council provided the students with sandwiches to eat so everyone was chatting and eating, naturally all the first years gathered around Shu, in fact there were even second and third years around him as well, both boys and girls.

"Hmm?" Haruka said as she turned around, her face soon lit up at the recognition of the familiar face. "Wakana!" Haruka said with joy as she went over to hug a girl with red hair that was cut in a bob around her face with straight blunt bangs and teal eyes.

"Oh Haruka, I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure…" Wakana said shyly. Haruka smiled, Wakana hadn't changed one bit, they had gone to middle school together and she was a sweet girl back then.

"Wow Wakana, I didn't know anyone else besides Hikari and I went here." Haruka said as the two girls sat down to talk.

"Yea, my family actually moved close by here so I ended up choosing this school." Wakana said with a soft smile.

"This is going to be great, at least I have a friend here." Haruka said with a smile.

"Um…Haruka, are you and Shu-san friends?" Wakana asked as her face turned slightly pink. Haruka shook her head furiously.

"No way, that guy is such an arrogant jerk, I unfortunately got stuck with him." Haruka sighed.

"Oh? Well he doesn't seem so bad," Wakana said as she turned her gaze to the green haired boy.

"Oh trust me Wakana, he is." Haruka said as she pouted.

"Hey Haruka," came a voice from behind Haruka, the two girls turned to see who it was.

"Ah! Leaf! Hi, I didn't know you were student council president." Haruka said as the older girl approached.

"Yea well, the president from our year left to study abroad so I the then vice president was chosen I guess." Leaf said as she sat down with the two girls.

"And, what's with Harley being the vice president?" Haruka said lowering her voice a bit. Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"You know Harley?" she questioned. Haruka nodded.

"I met him that day after we signed up for the cheerleading team. He found me in the crowd and tried to get me to join the cheer squad, and I accidently let out that I already joined the cheerleading team." Haruka explained.

Leaf frowned slightly, "I see," she said with a sigh. "See Harley is the captain of the cheer squad." At hearing this Haruka was stunned. Leaf nodded.

"I'm sure Marina already explained to about Harley's little grudge against us." Leaf said.

Haruka nodded, "Yea, she did, but I didn't know he was the cheer squad captain." Haruka sighed. Life didn't seem to be getting any better for the brunette. "Oh, Leaf, by the way, how do you manage being the student council president and cheerleading captain?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, well it's not easy but the student council consist of a lot of people who are in clubs and sports, some who are also captains, so we always agreed that we would try our best to compromise and work out everything so that our two responsibilities don't clash. So if you're worried about that, I assure it will work out. Because in the student council I will work out a schedule that doesn't interfere with your responsibilities here." Leaf said assuring the girl. Haruka smiled happy to know that.

Once break was over the students all gather up again.

"Okay now second and third years, I don't have to explain how things work so get to coming up with events for your grades. First years, as you do not have any leader yet, the class representatives will be in charge of coming up with events for their respective classes. Now don't take this lightly, from here on out we will be watching to see who would be best as leader and sub leader. Your first assignment is the garden. You may not know this seeing as how you're all new, but the responsibilities of the garden always fall to the first years. They gardens are already divided to each class so whether you get the garden in the north end of the school or south end of the school or east or west, it's already chosen for you. Harley." Leaf said turning to Harley.

"That's right darlings, here is a list for each of you that shows what garden you'll be getting and how much you have for funds." Harley said as he gave each first year a piece of paper.

"Now funds aren't unlimited and this isn't your only activity for the year. Don't worry we have several fairs and the school festival to gain some money for your activities, but you will be in charge of how to get the funds and only be able to use however much you earn. But let's not worry too much about that. For now go out and do your best with this assignment. You need to get your class involved in this, the gardens are each classes responsibility so everyone is held accountable for it." Leaf finished before she dismissed the students.

"It seems we got the east end of the school." Haruka spoke to Shu as the two headed back to the class.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Shu asked as he looked down at the paper, Haruka looked up at him.

"Who, Wakana?" Haruka asked.

"Oh is that her name?" Shu said still looking down at the paper as they walked.

"Yea, she's a really sweet girl, so you leave her alone." Haruka said getting defensive.

Shu looked up at the brunette, "Calm down, I just wanted to know." He said looking her in the eyes, which made the brunette a bit uncomfortable.

"Why do you ask, you don't seem the type who's interested in people for no reason." Haruka asked eyeing the boy suspiciously. Then Shu did something that shocked Haruka, he leaned into her face, bringing his face mere inches away from her, Haruka could feel the heat on her face as blood rushed up.

"Oh…I have my reasons." Shu said with a smirk before walking away from the girl. Haruka blinked getting over the initial stun. Her eyebrows came together and she shot the boy a glare as he walked away from her, she had lost that round, she knew it.

"Well any ways, I guess we better get together and come up with an idea as to how we're going to tackle this project." Shu said as he reached the door.

"Do we have to get together?" Haruka whined, thinking about all the possible ways people will see them and then make her life miserable.

"Yea, how else are we going to figure out a plan?" Shu said, "You know the butterfly café? The one near the shopping mall? How about there, 4:30 Saturday?" Shu said, although it was a request it sounded more like a command, but Haruka nodded and agreed.

"Haruka," came the happy greeting of a blue haired girl.

"Hikari? Did you wait for me this entire time?" Haruka said in disbelief.

"Of course, who else is going to?" Hikari said with a smile as she handed the brunette her things.

"Shu!" came the high pitched voice of Urara. Shu looked at the girl and then to the brown haired boy behind her.

"Oh you two are still here? Let's get going." He said as the trio walked away.

"Hmm…seems like a pleasant guy." Hikari joked.

"Yea…" Haruka said as she watched the boy walk away, and Urara turn around to give her a glare.

"Haruka, how did you get picked? Wasn't that the creepy guy we met last week?" Hikari said, attacking the girl with questions. The two started walking out and Haruka explained the situation to Hikari.

"Oh wow, I didn't know he was the vice president, you think he's out to get you? Marina did say that guy had it against cheerleaders." Hikari said.

Haruka sighed, "I don't know. Why is my life so complicated, I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this." Haruka said as she walked with her head low.

"Oh!" Haruka exclaimed bringing her head up, "Did I tell you, Wakana goes to this school!"

"What? Really?! Oh wow, we have to hang out with her, maybe Saturday?" Hikari suggested, Haruka beamed and then became gloom.

"I can't I'm supposed to meet Shu Saturday to discuss the garden project." Haruka said bring her head down again. Hikari patted her friend's shoulder as the two walked to the train.


	5. Chapter 5: Butterfly Cafe

HaruHaru

Chapter 5: Butterfly Café

As daylight pierced through the clouds on a glorious Saturday morning, Haruka laid in her bed comfortable and warm. As it was still early fall, she had only a light blanket covering her body, covered in cherry blossom designs. The brunette slowly opened her blue eyes as the rays finally reached her face through slight openings in her window curtains. Lazily she lifted herself up a little to see the time, it was now 2:07 pm. Haruka shot up instantaneously. Had she really slept in so late? Why had no one woken her up?

The girl grudgingly got out of her bed, she still wanted to laze around in her bed, but she knew she had to get up. After all, she had an appointment at 4:30 that afternoon, one she was anxiously awaiting. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Haruka went downstairs to greet her family.

"Good morning everyone!" Haruka said in a cheerful voice, she had on a camisole and pajama shorts, while her wet hair was tied up in a towel atop her head.

"Oh I don't think it's morning anymore darling." Came the sweet voice of Haruka's mother. She was a woman of average height, with light brown hair and blue eyes that had a mix of violet in them. Her hair was always kept in two low parts that were tightly waved.

"Good afternoon mom." Haruka said with a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table. Haruka looked around her surroundings and even glanced into the living room, noting the emptiness.

"Where's Masato and daddy?" Haruka asked her mother who seemed to working on something at the counter.

"Oh they went out bright and early, you remember they had been planning a fishing trip for weeks now." Haruka's mother, Mitsuko explained as she hummed.

"Oh that's right. What are you wor- oh! That looks delicious mom!" Haruka said as she approached her mother and her eyes lit up at the sight of a beautifully decorated cake.

"Well we're going to have it for dessert tonight, so don't even think about taking any. Besides I'm not the type of mother who would let her fifteen year old daughter just eat dessert after waking up." Mitsuko said, warning her daughter.

"Oh, okay." Haruka said with a frown, as she proceeded to get a bowl and fill it with some rice that Mitsuko had made some time before Haruka came down.

"So do you have any plans for today? Going to see Hikari?" Mitsuko asked as she put the finishing touches on her cake and marveled at it.

Haruka shook her head as she finished gathering her lunch/breakfast and sat down to eat.

"No, I have to meet with a classmate today." Haruka began right before she took in a mouthful of food.

"A classmate? Is it a boy or a girl?" Mitsuko asked curiously as she placed her splendid creation into the fridge to cool.

"A boy, he and I are the class representatives for the student council and we have to…." Haruka paused to chew for a bit, "Come up with a plan to…" she swallowed her food and drank some water, "Keep the garden we were assigned."

"Hmm…that sounds interesting, is he cute?" Mitsuko said sitting down in front of her daughter, Haruka nearly choked at hearing this question from the woman.

"Mom!" Haruka whined to which Mitsuko gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just kidding, so how long will you be out, and where are you meeting him? You aren't going to his room alone are you?" she asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously at the last part.

"Mom! No!" Haruka protested, "We're meeting at this place called the Butterfly Café, it's near the train station. It's full of people!" Haruka said finishing her food and bringing it to the sink.

"Oh leave it there hun, I'll take care of it later." Mitsuko said to her daughter who happily obliged.

"So how come no one woke me up this morning?" Haruka asked as she entered the washroom to wash up.

"Oh we did, but you and your deep sleeping. Why if there was a crazy storm outside or aliens coming down, you would probably have slept through that too." Mitsuko said, trying to find the perfect allegory.

"Well I suppose you ought to get ready and leave soon. It's already 3:15 pm." Mitsuko said, motioning to the digital clock atop the stove. Haruka looked over startled.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she rushed upstairs to blow dry her hair and get ready. As she had just finished blow drying her hair she heard her phone go off.

"Haruka! What have you been doing all day?! Do you know how many times I tried to call you?" came the high pitched, and rather irritated voice of her best friend.

"Sorry Hikari, I only woke up at like 2pm. I'm just getting ready now!" Haruka said as she put her friend on speaker.

"Oh wow, Haruka what are we going to do with you? So what are you gonna wear?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't know, I mean I want to look nice, but not like I'm trying to impress him – which I'm not, fyi. But I don't want to look bad either, only because, you know no one wants to look bad!" Haruka said as she shifted through her clothes. Meanwhile Hikari giggled and rolled her eyes as Haruka reasoned with herself.

"You sure you don't like him?" Hikari teased, to which Haruka's face slightly flushed.

"No way! If anything, I hate his guts! His existence has made my life miserable! I've had nothing but bad news since I've met him." Haruka said as she went through more clothes. Hikari could be heard muffling a laughter.

"Hikari!" Haruka said annoyed, turning in the direction of the phone.

"Sorry, sorry, Haruka! Um, how about a skirt?" Hikari said, trying to help her friend. Haruka thought the suggestion over for a bit, liking the idea.

"Yea, I like that…and turned to wear she kept her skirts, but looking at them she reconsidered. "Wouldn't it seem like I'm trying to impress him if I wear something too girlie?" Haruka said, asking her friend.

"Well, he might take it that way, but it's still warm so it's not like it's weird or anything to wear a skirt." Hikari replied.

"Yea, well, knowing his ego, he'd definitely take it that I'm trying to impress him. And that's all I would hear the entire time. So better not go with the skirt. I'll wear some shorts!" And with that Haruka went over to her shorts and picked out a pair of dark washed jean shorts with some distressed rips.

"Perfect!" she said beaming at the pair, and then frowned and looked around her room and light up. "Ah! Now that's perfect!" Haruka exclaimed walking over to a pair of sheer black leggings and put them on. The leggings came down a bit below her knees and the shorts came a little less than half way down her things.

"So, what's perfect?" Hikari asked with anticipation.

"Wait, wait, I'll send you a pic after I'm done." Haruka said as she went over to pick a light pink high-low tank top that showed her stomach slightly. On the tank top was a print of a white bow, and underneath it, Haruka wore a white bandeau. Combing her hair out, Haruka placed her brown locks into two parts on either side and brushed down her bangs that went across her forehead.

Quickly she went to take a picture and sent it to Hikari, waiting impatiently as she received it and glancing over at the clock that read 3:50.

"Oh, I got it!" Came the almost instant response of her friend, "Cute, cute, flirty and fun but still casual. This is perfect Haru, this outfit gives you flexibility. You can keep it casual, or you can flirt it up later on if you decide you wana, you know…" Hikari said teasing the girl.

"Shut up Hikari!" Haruka said, a little embarrassed that she had unwillingly got caught up in Hikari's imagined situation. "Well I gotta get going, or I'll be late, and I can only imagine how he would be if I was late!" Haruka said as she said good bye to her friend and grabbed her phone and dropped it into a black pleather cross body and left.

"Bye mom!" Hikari called out as she slipped on some black flats that were studded at the tip and left her house to catch the train.

"4:27pm." Hikari read the time from her phone as she entered Butterfly Café, "Safe," she whispered to assure herself as she looked around the place. Upon entering a delightful aroma of fruits and bread hit her. The place was lively, but not so much, mostly full of people with laptops doing work, or even college students discussing projects in hushed voices. The lighting was dim, an almost romantic feel. There were some couches in center, for larger groups and small tables for people who were here with a few people or by themselves. Haruka spotted a familiar patch of green hair amongst the people and slowly approached. She gulped down, he looked, well dare she think it? Hot! Gorgeous even, the lighting giving his face this ferial glow, and his pose was that of a lover waiting for his beloved. Shu had his face leaned against the glass looking out, his emerald eyes darting slowly, looking from person to person who passed by, his hand raised up to his chin with the elbow on the table and the other hand resting on his lap, his fingers draped over his knee. Shu was wearing black pants, perhaps cargo, with a black tank top and over it a button down white short sleeve shirt that was left open. Around his neck he wore a necklace that consisted of a dark string that held a silver ring.

Shu turned his head as he felt the presence of another near him, lifting it off the glass and resting his gaze on the brunette in front.

"Sorry, wait long?" Haruka spoke up softly. Shu looked down to his watch, a detail Haruka had not noticed before. It was small watch mounted atop a brown leather strap.

**Authors Note: As to the question of whether there will be a RedxGreen pairing, I'm going to have to say no, sorry. The character of Satoshi is based on Ash from the anime, so in regards to that I will say it won't be Satoshi and Leaf. Hope you all enjoyed the stories, your reviews and comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: A budding Romance?

HaruHaru

Chapter 6: A budding romance?

Shu looked down at his watch and then back up to the brunette, "Nope, you're right on time Haruka." He said with a grin, and lifting his hand up to his forehead, flicked the locks of green hair that draped over his eyes. "I gotta say, I'm surprised." He added as the brunette took the seat across from him, she looked at him and scowled.

She stared at him for a moment, he was certain she was going to respond, but she didn't, instead she was simply resting her gaze on him. This surprised the green haired boy. He raised one eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter?" a hint of genuine concern lingering in his voice.

Haruka blinked before addressing the question, he cheeks tainted slightly by a blush that crept up, "Sorry…I've just never seen you in casual wear." She answered. Shu smirked at this.

"Well, you have my permission to ogle as much as your heart desires." He said, flicking his hair once again.

Haruka's blush stayed on her face, "I'm not ogling, just…surprised!" she said the last word a little too excited, revealing that it was simply an excuse she stumbled on and was delighted to get her hands on. Haruka cleared her throat a bit, trying to shake off the embarrassment. Shu was amused with all of this, he was clearly having fun seeing her fumble.

"So…let's get this over with." Haruka said, averting her eyes as the heat from her face died down. Shu frowned slightly, but then brought back his stoic expression as soon as her eyes lifted and focused on him.

"Okay, you have a paper or anything?" Shu asked, not really expecting her to have any.

"Oh, I think I might." Haruka said as she reached into her cross body and pulled out a small notepad with pink stationary paper that had a picture of a rose at the bottom. Shu looked at with uncertainty and sighed, and with that he permitted the usage of the girlie paper.

"Your hair…it looks better down by the way." Shu commented as he reached over and took the notepad from the girl, brushing his fingers with hers, she looked at him stunned. And like before another blush crept onto her face, the feeling of his fingers touching hers magnified a thousand fold for her and with shaking hands she offered him a pencil with a strawberry on it. Shu looked at the pencil for a brief moment and then accepted it, not seeing the girl's hand shaking, much to her relief.

She hadn't been there for more than mere minutes, and already her emotions were completely stirred by this boy. She wasn't too thrilled about it, she didn't want this to happen, what if she found herself falling for this boy? What would become of her life?

_I don't like Shu, I don't like Shu…remember Haruka how arrogant he is, how cold, and annoying and rude he is. He's only pretty on the outside, and it's the inside that counts._ She tried reasoning to herself, persuading and pleading. She knew her life would only become more miserable if she fell for someone like him.

"Haruka!" two fingers snapped together in front of the brunette's eyes. Startled, the girl looked in front, first the two fingers and then focused in on the boy in front of her.

"Huh?" she asked bewildered, the boy sighed.

"I said, so what do you think our first plan of action should be?" Shu asked, eyeing the girl. Haruka panicked, she didn't want this sort of an impression on him – not because she liked him, no. It was because she needed to show that she wasn't someone to be looked down on.

"Um…plant flowers?" she said, mentally smacking herself. _Great, way to not look like a moron._ Haruka reprimanded herself.

"Yeah…." Shu replied, as if she was stating the obvious, which she was.

"I suppose we should start with weeding it, and figuring out who should do what." Shu said looking down at the paper. He had already made a sort of diagram and Haruka followed his gaze.

"Oh wow, did you draw that? You're really good." Haruka said, of the sketch, it wasn't much. A simple rectangular box but the small details of grass and the school wall around it was what caught Haruka's eyes.

"Thank…" Shu said looking away, Haruka looked up and saw something she had never thought would be possible.

_Haruka you better take this image in and save it for the rest of your life…that's Shu…blushing!_

And surely enough the boy's face was flushed, he cupped a hand over his mouth, covering up to the tip of his nose, hoping the color would retract from his face. Haruka looked down quickly as Shu shot a glance at the brunette.

"Well…anyway…I don't think anyone is going to like doing the weeding." Haruka said trying to hurry along the conversation. Shu returned to the task at hand, regaining his composure.

"Yes, well someone's gotta do it." Shu responded.

Haruka looked up at the boy, "Why are there weeds anyways? Didn't the first years take care of it last year?" she questioned.

Shu nodded, "I heard the first years all give away the flowers they grew at the end of the year. So every student in our class needs to be responsible for a specific flower."

Haruka pondered it all for a brief moment, "I'll do the weeding by myself." She sated, Shu looked at the girl.

"No one's going to wanna do that part anyways, and it's only going to make it harder to get everyone excited for the project. So I'll take care of it and then we can ask everyone what flower they want and buy those seeds." Haruka finished.

"You can't do it by yourself. They need to do both parts, you have to do a little bit of hard work to get the reward." Shu replied, but Haruka insisted, seeing as how he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, Shu came up with a compromise.

"Fine, then I'll help too." Shu said.

"What, no way…" Haruka said, startled but also remembering the threat of the girls from before.

"Yes way, I'm not the type that likes to hand responsibilities over to other people, I do my own fair share of thing." Shu insisted. Haruka sighed, he sure was a stubborn kid.

The two spent some more time discussing ideas for the garden, and even for future projects, although to be fair most of the time they would begin bickering, with Shu making a comment mocking the brunette and her coming up with some sort of retort. It seemed to Haruka, that Shu would always get the best of her.

Looking outside Shu noticed the darkening sky and looked down at his watch, 8:15 pm.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Shu said rising from his chair. Haruka followed him with her gaze but not moving, after taking a couple of steps the green haired boy turned to the girl and questioned, "Not coming?" with that she instinctively followed.

"You don't have to take me home, Shu." Haruka said quietly as she walked beside him. Shu turned his face to her and smirked.

"I know, but after today Haruka, I can tell you're a complete ditz, you'd prolly get lost and seeing as how I was the last to be seen with you, suspicion would fall on me." Shu commented with a flicker of mischief in his eyes. "So you see, it's not that I particularly want to, it's in my best interest to do so." He finished, earning him another one of the brunettes fiery glare. She simply huffed and walked past him.

Haruka knew Shu was just teasing, but secretly she was glad that he was bringing her home, she only said not to so it wouldn't seem like she was eager to have him drop her off. Shu left the young brunette in front of her house and said his goodbyes before walking off.

"Haruka!" came the thunderous voice as soon as she entered through the door.

"Daddy?!" Haruka yelped in surprise.

"Where have you been? Your mother told me you were out with a …boy!" the tall man with jet black hair, slicked back and dark eyes said to his daughter as she proceeded to enter the kitchen.

Mitsuko shot her husband a glance, but he would not back down. "Senri, honey, Haruka's at an age where she's going to want to start dating, it's perfectly normal." The woman said trying to keep her anger down, but it was clear it was a warning to her husband.

"Mom, dad, I wasn't on a date! It was for school." Haruka huffed.

The weekend passed for Haruka without too much excitement, she had met up with Hikari on Sunday and told her the events that transpired the previous day. And on Monday, it was back to school for everyone.

As Haruka began tying up her hair she stopped herself and remembered what Shu had told her when the met. _He thought my hair looked nicer down…_ Haruka thought and unknowingly she blushed a little remembering the scene in her head. Haruka shook her head. _I'm just letting it down because its easier for me, that's all._ And with that she left her hair down, parted to either side.

Haruka sighed as she opened her locker, more angry notes, she had not seen them since that incident the first week of school, but there they were again. It seems a rumor about her was being spread around school because of her involvement with Shu. Haruka sighed and Hikari tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, at least you have me! And think of cheerleading, you're still coming right?" Hikari said to the girl as they walked to class. Haruka cheered up a bit, she wasn't going to let those girls get to her.

"Yup, can't wait for it!" Haruka said gladly as she walked to class and became the center of focus. Ignoring the girls that were giving her death glares Haruka walked over to her table. Irritated by the nonsense she had to put up with, Haruka thought to have a little bit of fun and approached Shu This was something no one was expecting, not even Shu.

"Good morning Shu!" Haruka said and without waiting for his response, whatever it might have been, Haruka walked back to her seat with a smile. Shu chuckled, this girl was far more interesting than he had first thought. He then noticed the girls hair, and his smirk turned into a grin and leaning over to her he whispered, "I like your hair." She blushed.

After class ended, Haruka and Hikari rushed over to the gym for their cheerleading meeting. There they practiced hard to learn the moves the current members taught them. There were about fifteen girls trying out and around twelve current members. During the middle of the week Haruka and Shu set about to weeding their garden during their student council time, this was a special period given to students in the student council to take care of activities or go for meetings.

"You know, we're probably going to need something to cover this up so the snow doesn't ruin the plans in the winter." Shu said as they were pulling out the weeds. Haruka stopped weeding for a second and wiped across her forehead with her arm.

"Any ideas on what we should do exactly?" She asked the boy who stopped what he was doing to grab a bottle of water to drink.

"Maybe, let me take care of it, kay?" He said as he placed the water down. Haruka sighed, she didn't want him complaining that she wasn't doing her share, but she relented regardless and the two went back to work.

Weeks passed by and Haruka definitely began enjoying her time doing student council activities, even if she didn't admit to it, Hikari was keenly aware of it.

"You know, it's weird, lately all the pranks and threats have stopped." Haruka told Hikari as they were eating lunch one day. Hikari looked up at the girl.

"You think they got bored?" Hikari asked.

"I don't think so…they don't seem the type." Haruka said as she took a bite of her food.

"Then be extra careful, they might just be planning something." Hikari warned. Haruka nodded.

It was already mid-October, after gathering all the seeds the students wanted, it was finally time to start with the project. The class was excited doing this activity and Haruka beamed that all her hard work was giving fruition.

As the garden project had already been taken care of it was now time to plan for the winter events that were soon to come up. There was a holiday trip, a winter fair and a winter dance, although the dance was mostly taken care of by the main student council.

"Haruka," Hikari began, giving a pause for her friend to turn her attention to her.

"Hmm?" Haruka asked, the two girls were going home from cheerleading practice, they along with five other girls had made the team. The girls had really started enjoying cheerleading although they had yet to do their routines officially in front of a crowd yet.

"Do you like Shu?" the question startled Haurka and she fumbled with an appropriate response.

"What? Me…I mean, Hikari?" were the words coming out of Haruka's mouth, not really making any sense.

"Haruka…this is me, your best friend you tell everything to…I mean its understandable if you do." Hikari said, trying to show her friend it was okay to like the green haired boy.

"No way, he's rude, arrogant, snobby, a jerk…and…and….and other things!" Haruka said frustrated, Hikari sighed. Maybe it was too soon, Hikari was aware of the budding feelings Haruka had for Shu but it seems Haruka herself wasn't aware, or maybe not ready to address them.

"Sorry, never mind. I was just wondering…I wouldn't mind so much if you did." Hikari said, mumbling the last part. Haruka followed the blue haired girl, changing the subject as they walked along.

**Authors Note: Sorry I wanted to time skip a bit because I realized I was going day by day almost and well I'm not really trying to write a Harry Potter novel or anything. I'm trying to work out the details because I do have the main outline for the story already, just not how everything gets there so please be patient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
